


The Betrayal of the Sky, the Crow, and the Shadow

by Ninja101



Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja101/pseuds/Ninja101
Summary: This is a crossover between three different animes KHR x Haikyuu x KNB.This will take place in middle school, for example, Karasuno will be a middle school instead of high school and so will Seirin. This is for plot purposes only.This is also technically my first story so please don't judge.Former 1827, kurohina, and akakuro.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. The Shadows hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and don't find this story weird.  
> Also this story is also available on wattpad, my account is NINJA12145.

Kuroko's P.O.V

I was walking to the gym for morning practice when I overheard my team talking and what they said was heartbreaking. "Ok everybody I have an announcement, but before that is Kuroko here?" Coach Riko said, I waited a bit and when I was about speak up she continued, "Ok good, because we will officially be kicking him out of the club. I have already confiscated his jersey and now we just have to tell him." Everyone started cheering, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Well who's gonna tell him?" Captain Hyuga said, this stopped everyone's cheering and looked at Riko she simply replied with, "The G.O.M, after all they also want him gone." Now I was even more shocked, 'Them too?! But we just made up!' I couldn't listen anymore so I ran home.

Time Skip

When I got home I went to my room and broke down crying 'Why would they do this to me am I too weak? Useless? What is it?!' I didn't know what to do so when I finished crying I watched several Disney movies and ate vanilla ice cream and cried some more. Then School finally got out and I headed down to Maji Burger and got myself a Vanilla Milkshake. Then, I saw them and they saw me, the G.O.M! They walked up to me and Akashi, my soon to be ex-boyfriend, said, "Tetsuya you have been kicked out of both Seirin and th-" I cut him off, "The G.O.M? I know and your breaking up with me, right?" They looked at me shocked and simply nodded their heads and left. As soon as they left I called the school to tell them I will be moving and I have to leave as soon as possible which they of course agreed to being I am from the Kage Company. For those who don't know the Kage Company is the second most powerful company, Vongola being first. The Kage Company is also a mafia family that is very neutral. In that case, we don't have many alliances Vongola isn't one of them just a few others like Cavallone, Giglio-Nero, and Gesso are our allies. It's also the reason why I have a low presence. 'Looks like I'm going to Kyoto, huh?'

Time skip

I was walking through Kyoto on the way to the apartment then suddenly 

*BAM*

Thank you for reading!


	2. The Crow's Clipped Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is pretty short since I didn't have many good ideas!

Hinata P.O.V

Currently, I am on my way to the gym at the training camp, and I am so excited mainly because of well volleyball and my boyfriend is there and that makes me extra excited. As soon as I reach the gym I hear my teammates talking the other teams are there too except my best friend and Kuroo, my boyfriend, but as I'm about to enter I hear, "So it's agreed, after this training camp we kick Hinata off the team?" I hear Daichi say and everyone agrees.

I run away to look for Kuroo in the Nekoma room only to make my heart break even more because as I enter and I see Kenma and Kuroo making out. When they notice me they just smirk and Kuroo says, "Oops, looks like the idiot has found out, neh Kenma~?" I look at Kenma and his smirk gets wider and I can feel more tears going down my face, "W-why?" My voice breaks when trying to talk, "Haven't you realized it yet Shouyo?" I shake my head and Kenma just sighed, "You are useless and he just doesn't want you so leave and never come back." That was the final straw so I left to my room and packed my stuff and ran far away, then suddenly 

*BAM*

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Sky's Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This another short one but the next one will definitely be longer.

Tsuna's P.O.V

This week has been very weird first my friends and family start ignoring and spends more time with my long lost 'twin' and my boyfriend has also been avoiding me. I never said anything because I knew that would be selfish and I'm just being paranoid...right?

I was thinking that until during lunch I was walking up to the roof and saw it, I saw my 'twin' with my boyfriend kissing, and my friends we're just cheering them on. Then Yamamoto noticed me and smiled and said, "Eh? Looks like he found out, " everyone looked at me in disgust and irritation that shattered my heart completely. And all I could think was, 'Why?' They started insulting me and telling me to leave, so I did I went home and saw my bags on the front porch with my Mom, "M-mom?" She saw me and lit up like a light bulb and said, "Finally, here are your bags now leave." I widen my eyes in shock, " W-what?" She looked irritated and said, "You heard me, go." So I did I got in the taxi and left with the money she gave the taxi man we could only reach Kyoto. As I was walking there was a sudden. 

*BAM*

Thank you for reading!


	4. Three Broken Hearts Meet

3rd P.O.V

*BAM*

Three boys run into each other, literally, ran into each other.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

The brunette said with a very worried face, then the ginger suddenly popped up and said,

"No I'm sorry, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." 

The brunette and the ginger kept on apologizing to each other until the bruenette remembered the bluenette,

"Oh right,"

the brunette turned to the bluenette, 

"Are you okay, umm..."

the bluenette looked shocked before saying, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

The brunette smiled, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna turned to the ginger and gave a questioning look, said ginger brightened up and said, "I'm Hinata Shoyo!"

Tsuna at first smiled before growing worried, "Oh my goodness were you crying?! Are you okay?!"

Hinata looked confused at first and then just smiled softly, meanwhile, Kuroko looked at the exchange before coming up with an idea, "Where do you two live?"

The other two paused and looked at the Kuroko with confusion so he said, "I feel bad so I want to give you a ride home."

The two looked worried then Tsuna started, "I was kicked out of my house," The other two boys looked shocked, "Oh...." Kuroko trailed off and looked over to Hinata, "and you?" Hinata looked at him before looking away, "I was evicted, I was gonna ask my boyfr- ex-boyfriend if....." Hinata quickly corrected himself before trailing off as well. Kuroko thought for a moment, 

"Well if you two don't mind," the two looked at him curiously, "Then you can come live with me in my new apartment." He said with a blank look on his face, the two other boys took a moment to think, 

"Well," Tsuna started, "If you're ok with it, then yes." He said smiling, Kuroko and Tsuna looked at Hinata, "Well I would have to unenroll out of my old school first," Hinata said looking at Kuroko in the eyes, "That can be done," Kuroko said Hinata brightened up at that and said, "Alright I'm in!" Kuroko nodded and got up after realizing that they were on the ground.

Time Skip to getting to the apartment

The apartment was huge and Hinata and Tsuna were gaping at it, "K-Kuroko...." Tsuna started while the said person just looked at him as he continued, "Are you sure this is an apartment?" Kuroko just nodded indicating yes and walked inside the apartment with the other two following. Once they got inside they only looked on in more shock because the 'apartment' looked even better on the inside.

After a while of looking around they got to a very big room, but as they did Hinata froze, "Kuroko....." He said with his gaze lowering, Kuroko looked at him, "Yes?" Kuroko replied, Hinata looked at him in horror, "How rich are you?!" Because in that room was 2 grand pianos, a top of the line music studio, and a signed guitar from [You pick, I can't think of someone]. This was the beginning of an amazing friendship.

To be continued.....

Thank you for reading!


	5. A/N

In elementary school is when Hinata and Kuroko's backstories happened and they then met their teams in middle school and not in high school. Meanwhile, Tsuna's backstory is the same. Right now, all three of them are first year's in middle school. That means they are 13 years old. There will also be former ships but they will breakup. The new ship will be a surprise! (I forgot to add this in the beginning) 

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: The First Day

Hinata P.O.V

A few weeks after living with Kuroko and Tsuna, we had to start up school again which honestly sucks, I'm just lucky enough to have those two in the school as well.

As I'm lost in my thoughts I bump into someone, "Sorry," I said looking up a bit to see Tsuna.

He chuckles, "It's okay Hinata," he said smiling, 

I then pout as he looks at me confused, "Is something wrong Hinata?" Tsuna said 

I look at him again and say, "It's not fair I call you by your first name but you don't call me by mine," I said in an angry tone

He looked shocked at that but nodded nonetheless, "Okay then," he starts, "I guess I'll call you Shoyou," Tsuna started happily making me smile.

After that whole ordeal, we start heading to the dining room again. As we get there I saw Kuroko sleeping in a bowl of cereal, 'Wait...... What?!'

As soon as I processed that I ran over to him and got his head out of the bowl.

"Kuroko!" I exclaim as Tsuna finally came over as well, "Are you okay?!"

"Huh? Tsuna? Hinata?" Kuroko says as he wakes up, "What happened?" He asks sleepily

"You almost died in a bowl of cereal!" I yell in worry

Kuroko looks up at me, as Tsuna and I look down at him in worry and disbelief, "Oops." Kuroko says

I just shake my head and sigh as Tsuna keeps looking in disbelief towards Kuroko.

"We should get to school," I say looking at the time, " We don't want to be late on our first day do we?"

As I said that I saw the other two look at the clock, both of their faces morph into surprise, one less noticeable

"Well?" I said, "What are you waiting for?" That made them snap out of it and scramble to collect their belongings

I giggled and said, "They're just like children,"

Time skip to their first class

'Luckily the three of us have all the same classes,' I thought as we are being brought to our first class of the day.

"Alright!" The person guiding said as we stopped in front of a door, "This is your class, have fun," the person said while walking away

*Knock Knock*

"Settle down class," we heard a muffled voice said who I assume is the teacher, the teacher opens the door and says,

"Hello, you must be the new students," we nod

"Come in come in," she said, "Clas these are the new students," she looks at us

"Why don't you introduce yourselves," I look at them and I see Tsuna nervous and Kuroko bored, I sigh and then smile

"Hi, my name is Hinata Shoyo!" I said, then looked at Kuroko and nodded, 

"Hello," Kuroko started, and the class screamed, "my name is Kuroko Tetsuya," he continued blandly

I look at Tsuna and he looks terrified so I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked at me, and his eyes softened.

He looked back at the class, "M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said, "but I would prefer to be called Tsuna," I giggle at his embarrassment

We were then directed to our seats and class went pretty smoothly from there.

After class, we were approached by a lot of people, it took us a while to escape, but we managed to make it to the rooftop.

Tsuna's P.O.V

"We made it," I said out of breath, "Thank God,"

I heard Shoyou laugh, "That was fun," he said excitedly, and for some weird reason I felt like I was floating all of a sudden, I couldn't help but laugh with him

"That was exhausting," I laugh more at Kuroko's comment and Kuroko joins in as well

'I'm glad I met these two,' I thought to myself with a soft smile on my face as both Kuroko and Shoyou talk to each other.

My smile gets wider when I see Shoyou tackling Kuroko into a hug, I chuckle, 'Yup, not regretting this decision at all,'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6: Feelings?!

(They are in their third year of middle school and the picture at the top is what they look like, Tsuna's hair is longer the scarf is just covering it.)

Kuroko's P.O.V

It's been a few months since me, Hinata, and Sawada have been living together and I've begun to feel weird when I'm around the other two. I know what it is, I like them, and I am terrified to tell them because of what happened with Akashi and my old friends, so I decided to wait.

After waiting for a couple of months though I realized that, I really like them, it's almost like I'm in love with them. These feelings aren't going away no matter how hard I try. Do they like me back though?

As I sit thinking about my situation, someone suddenly called my name. I jump and look around for who called my name

"I'm sorry Tet-kun," When I looked behind me I saw Tsuna, "I didn't mean to scare you?" He said guiltily

"No it's fine I was just really lost in my thoughts," I said with a small smile

He tilted his head and I watched how his hair fell to the side, "What were you thinking about?"

I could feel the heat rise to my face, "Just some random stuff," I said suppressing my blush, "You didn't toe your hair back today," I pointed out

"Hm?" Tsuna said as he looked at his long hair, "No I didn't have time this morning," he giggled

I smiled and put my hand out, "I can do it for you," I said, "I know I'm not as good as Shoyou but..." I said trailing off as he sat down after giving me a hair tie, "I can do a pretty decent job," I said softly while finishing the low ponytail I gave him

He got up and spun around and said, "I love it Tet-kun," he stopped and went up to me, kissing me on the cheek, "Thank you," he giggled and ran out of the room

My face heated up instantly, 'I am so gay,' I said internally

Tsuna's P.O.V

I ran out of the room very flustered and after a while, I finally stopped, "I can't believe I just kissed one of my crushes on the cheek," I mumbled

"What was that?" I heard Sho-kun say, I look up and see him setting the table

My face started heating even more, "N-nothing," I said quickly, "What did you make?" I asked trying to change the topic

I saw Sho-kun raise an eyebrow, "That's a surprise," he said slowly then after a second of looking at me he started smiling brightly, "Well I won't force you to tell me what it is," He said turning to get, what I assume is, food

I try to follow him to help when he stopped me, "Nope I said it was a surprise and I meant it," he said in a playfully stern voice

I laughed and said, "Yes sir," with a smile

Hinata's P.O.V

As I walk back into the kitchen I can't help but giggle at Tsuna's behavior, it was just so cute, same with Suya (Kuroko's nickname from Hinata)

As I was thinking I had already gotten the food and started heading back to the dining room

"Foods ready?" I heard someone say from beside me

I look to see Suya, "Yes, it is," I said smiling, "When did you come in Suya?"

"I just came in," He responded, "Why?" He asked me

"Nothing, just making sure I'm not going crazy or blind," I said laughing, he soon laughed along with

"Would you like some help?" He asked pointing at the food

I looked down and said, "No I got it," I look at him and soften my smile, "Thank you for the offer though," he nodded and left for the dining room

Before he left I swear I could see him lightly blushing, 'Maybe I am going crazy,' I thought and left for the dining room  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

(This is a time skip to their last day as 3rd years in Middle school)

Third P.O.V

Kuroko, Tsuna, and Hinata finally reached the end of their middle school life, and one of the three boys planned to confess to the other two when they get home.

That boy is Kuroko and he plans to confess through song, so when they got home Kuroko went in front of the other two who just gave him questioning looks

"I need you guys to go to the hill where we watched the festival last year," Kuroko said trying his best not to blush

The other two boys looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders before turning their attention to Kuroko again

"Ok Tet-kun," Tsuna said smiling, "Are you meeting us there?" He asked

Kuroko nodded his head and the other two ran off to go to the hill as Kuroko ran to his room and grabbed his guitar

Time skip to Kuroko getting to the hill

Kuroko's P.O.V

As I reached the hill I saw both of my crushes playing with flowers

"Hey guys," I said as they turn their heads toward me

"Hey, Suya/Tet-kun," They both said at the same time, "What's with the guitar?" Shoyou asked

I ignored his question and said, "I need to tell you two something,"

They sat down as Tsuna calmed down the pouting Shoyou, "Okay," I started, "Ready?" They nodded their heads

(They will be singing in this part)

"I like your eyes you look away when you pretend not to care,"-K

I look at Tsuna first then move to look at both of them

"I like the dimples on the corner of the smile that you wear,"-K

I see them blush and have a look of realization

"I like you more, the world may know but don't be scared,"-H

Shoyou started singing which surprised me but I didn't stop playing

"Cause I'm falling deeper, baby, be prepared"-H

I started to blush as well

"I like your shirt, like your fingers, love the way that you smell,"-T

Tsuna started singing which surprised me even more

"To be your favorite jacket, just so I could always be near,"-T

Tsuna looked up at me and moved his gaze between me and Shoyou

"I loved you for so long, sometimes it's hard to bear, but after all this time, I hope you wait and see"-T, K, H

I decided to join in and it looks like Shoyou had the same idea

"Love you every minute, every second, love you everywhere and any moment,"-T, K, H

We sang together while smiling

"Always and forever,"-T, K, H

"I know I can't quit you, cause baby you're the one, I don't know how,"-K

I sang alone at that time as I kept looking between the two

"I love you 'til the last of snow disappears, love you 'til a rainy day becomes clear,"-T, H

My two crushes sang together before it was just Shoyou's voice

"Never knew a love like this, now I can't let go,"-H

Shoyou and Tsuna started cuddling beside me

"I'm in love with you, now you know"-H, T

We finished the song there because Shoyou jumped on me and pulled Tsuna with him

"I love the both of you too," Shoyou said as Tsuna nodded his head in agreement

I smiled, "I'm so happy I met you two," I said as both of them looked at me and smiled

After a while of laying there cuddling, we headed back home and put everything away. We ate dinner after getting home and went to bed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8: Moving to Where?!

Third P.O.V

It was a peaceful afternoon but inside a certain house the atmosphere was serious

"Okay," Kuroko started, "Which place do we go to school," he said while pointing at the three options

"Can't we go to America?" Tsuna suggested before being ignored

"I think we should go to Naminori!" Hinata exclaimed as Tsuna looked at him in disbelief

"Give us a reason," Kuroko said, secretly also wanting to go there

"So we can get revenge on Tsuna's family," Hinata said in determination

"Good reasoning Shoyo," Kuroko said proudly, "I guess it's decided,"

Kuroko and Hinata looked at each other and said, "We're going to Naminori," as Tsuna yelled protests in the background

Time Skip to Actually Moving and Stuff (because I'm lazy)

Hinata stepped out of the taxi with an excited look on his face "We're here!" He said while smiling brightly

His two boyfriends followed Hinata out of the car, one more reluctant

The three boys entered their house after paying the taxi driver

"How is all our stuff here?" Tsuna asked

"It's not," Kuroko said as the other two looked at him with a confused face, "everything here is brand new,"

Hinata sighed, "Of course it is," he said, "Well I'm hungry, anyone else?"

"I am!" Tsuna exclaimed while Kuroko nodded in agreement

"Great, I saw this Sushi place on the way here, so let's eat there!" Hinata exclaimed loudly as the other two smiled fondly

Tsuna's P.O.V

Wait, "Sushi place?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" Sho-kun said curiously

"It's nothing," I said slowly, "Let's just go," my two boyfriends nodded

'Why was so nervous for a second there?' I inwardly questioned

On the way there we played games and talked about different things until we arrived

"It looks closed Shoyou," Tet-kun said as we looked at the dark Sushi place

(It's night time btw, and since it's been three years Tsuna doesn't really remember what everyone's faces looked like)

"Let's see if anyone is here," Sho-kun said determined making me silently laugh

He grabbed Tet-kun and my hands and pulled us closer

As we got closer we could hear some laughter and a little bit of light

We soon reached the door, "Excuse me!" Sho-kun yelled, "Is anyone here?"

"One second," we heard someone tell back

A man emerges from a room and approached us, "What do you kids need?" He asked with a grin

"We were wondering if this place is open," Tet-kun responded as I shyly nodded

The man's grin got brighter, "Yes it is," he exclaimed as he motioned for us to follow him

When we got to the place the man brought us to he gave us some menus, "Just sit wherever you three want," he said as we nodded

We decided to sit a little close to a big group of people, and when I say big, I mean big

Third P.O.V

The man soon came back after tending to the group of people

"You kids are new to town, right?" He said as the three boys nodded making the man's grin even brighter

"Well, my name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi," The man said, "How about you three?"

Kuroko went first, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," the man looked at Hinata

Hinata's face brightened, "My name is Hinata Shoyou,"

Finally, Tsuna, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said nervously

This made not only Tsuyoshi stop but the group that overheard their introductions

"What did you say?" Someone said from the group behind them making Tsuna flinch

"U-Um, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna repeated and turned around slowly

"Why do you want to know?" Kuroko said sternly while pulling Tsuna behind him

After a few moments, Hinata jumped up in between the intense staring contest and turned to Tsuna making the group glare harder

"Tsu!" Hinata exclaimed, "I saw a karaoke machine over there," he said pointing to where he saw it

"R-Really?" Tsuna said as Hinata nodded vigorously

"Really!" He said as he pulled Tsuna to the karaoke machine

Kuroko watched as his two boyfriends tried turning on the machine before giving up

"Tet-kun!" Tsuna yelled making the group surprised, "Can you help us?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Kuroko said as he went back to glaring at the group, "Don't come near us," he whispered before leaving

The group was ticked off but sat down anyway, "Was that really Tsuna?" One of the people asked

"It looks like it," another said, "but he doesn't look the same,"

"Or act the same," someone else added

"I'm sure he's still the same gullible Dame like before," another person said

Everyone in the group nodded in agreement and decided to listen when it was Tsuna's turn to sing

(Tsuna's singing Electric Love)

Tsuna took a deep breath and began

"Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins,"

Tsuna looked at Kuroko and Hinata while they smile softly at him

"Baby, I'm dying for another taste,"

Tsuna closes his eyes and continues

"And every night my mind is running around her,"

The group of people is shocked, 'Since when could he sing?' One of the people thought

"Thunder's getting louder and louder,"

Tsuna started singing more confidently

"Baby, your like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I got it,"

He opened his eyes and smiled brightly as his two boyfriends encouraged him

"And all I need is to be struck by your electric love,"

______________________________________________________________

Time Skip to them leaving the restaurant because I'm lazy to finish

______________________________________________________________

"Thank you for having us Yamamoto-san," Kuroko said at the exit while the other two were keeping each other warm

"It's no problem kids," Tsuyoshi said, "You three can come back anytime," he offered

When Tsuyoshi said that Tsuna remembered something, 'Now I know why they were so shocked,' Tsuna thought

Hinata noticed Tsuna panicking, "What's wrong Tsuna?" Hinata asked as the group watched from afar

Tsuna looked at his redheaded boyfriend and smiled to ease his worries, "I'm fine Sho," he responded

Hinata knew he was lying but didn't push any farther, "If you say so," he said reluctantly as Kuroko began to walk over to them

"Why don't we go home and get some sleep," Kuroko suggested while the other two nodded ins agreement

When they walked off the group was still in a way shocked, "He sure has changed," one of them said while the other people nodded in agreement

After getting over their shock they all went to wherever there staying for the night and either slept or thought more about how much Tsuna had changed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9: First day at Naminori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and I hope you liked it, thank you for your patience

Third P.O.V

Outside the Naminori gates, Hibari Kyoya was standing there like he does every morning, but this morning he was in deep thought

'Was that really the Herbivore?' He thought to himself, 'He was so much more confident than before,'

As Hibari was thinking three boys had passed him at the gate, Hinata, Kuroko, and Tsuna

"Do you think he saw me?" Tuna said worriedly (I don't think I spelled that right) 

Hinata looks at Tsuna and smiles, "Don't worry," Hinata said, "He looked lost in thought so I don't think he saw any of us," he continued while patting Tsuna on the back

"How could you tell he was lost in thought?" Tsuna asked confused

"Well," Hinata started, "he didn't glare at us,"

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. While Kuroko just laughed at his two boyfriends interactions with each other

Soon the three reached the principal's office and knocked on the door, "Come in," a faint voice said

The three boys did as they were told and went inside the room, when they did, they saw a woman sitting down at the desk in the room

She looked up and gave the boys a soft smile, "You must be some of the new first years," she said while searching for some papers

The three boys nodded and let Kuroko start the conversation after the Principal had been searching for a while, "Do you need our names?" He asked

The Principal looked and analyzed the three boys stopping at Tsuna, "Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" She suddenly said

The boys looked shocked, "How did you know that?" Tsuna said making the lady smile

"Well, I could never forget such a kind young man that once lived in Naminori," She simply said before looking at the other two boys, "But I'm afraid I will need your names,"

Hinata smiled brightly at the lady, "It's no problem," he stated, "My name is Hinata Shoyou and this," Hinata pointed at the bluenette, "is Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko gave a small bow in respect

The lady laughed, "I see," after a minute of searching again she found their papers, "Here they are," she said triumphantly as she turned around to look at three boys again to give them their papers and said, "Before I forget," the boys looked at her, "I'm Mrs. Ito," she said before shooing the boys off to their assigned class

The three boys made it to their class right before the bell rang and waited for the teacher outside the room

Soon the teacher arrived and saw the three waiting outside the class, "You three must be new students,"

(I'm not sure if it was clear but the time this is currently in is a couple of weeks into the school year and that's why they're new)

Kuroko looked at the teacher and responded, "Yes we are, it's nice to meet you,"

The teacher smiled at Kuroko politeness, "It's nice to meet you three as well, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Akiyama,"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


End file.
